


Jason's Freedom

by Queen_Of_Magic



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Danger, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Magic/pseuds/Queen_Of_Magic
Summary: Hey everyone! You may or may not have read my other stories but here is one a little different than the others. A forbidden romance between Nova and the well-known killer Jason. But will it really work out? Or is Jason just playing with his prey?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I always love them!

    She knew it was stupid to come to Crystal Lake Camp. It was abandon for a reason. Stories haunted this place for years. People disappeared every time they came here. Yet here she was. Trapped with these idiots. They all ran off either skinny dipping or having sex in the tents leaving her alone by the fire. How every horror film started. She was alone so she would be first. But, then again it had been a lovely day, and night had finally fallen bring a sweet calmness to the air. She needed this. Air. Freedom.

      **-Jason-**

**_Rise Jason! Kill for mother! Punish them for what they did to us!_** The ancient curse rang in his head. Life brought back to his resting form. His skin forming to cover his rotten bones. The air tasted sweet to his regrowing lips. His muscles and skin regrew filling his body back to its full board muscular build. His worn and ripped clothing strained once again against his body. His huge hands dug into the earth as he sat up slowly opening his eyes to the living world once again. 

      _I will kill for mother._ He echoed back in his head as he stood. He began to stalk the camp once more. Listening and watching as the light of the sun died off darkening the camp. All the creatures stopped their noises as if they knew who now ruled. Jason slowly walked to the lake where most of the intruders went. And as always a young couple were on the beach both naked doing whatever that was. Jason was limited on his knowledge, he was already slowly before his death but he never learned after it. All he heard was his mother's voice and he could never speak. He barely grunted or breathed. He knew what basic things are but he did not understand some of the names others or what it did or even meant.   

     Just like what these intruders did on the beach. They always did it and they made noise, but he did not understand what it was. He was nine when he died and has the basic knowledge of a nine year old. So of course instead of asking questions, he killed them. Both without a thought or mercy. Like mother told him. His machete found its way through the two lover's hearts. Their screams were silenced quickly. No on would hear them or know. Jason moved along the trees to a fire that had caught his eye.

      He moved silently towards the camp. A tent to the left sounded with grunts. Though the fire still called him and a voice that sang did as well. He moved towards it. Watching from the trees he saw the most beautiful woman with her eyes closed and mouth open as she sang into the night sky. Her hair was like the sun. Her lips red like flowers. Her voice soothed him, which was very rare. The only person who ever has was his mother. He stood there watching this woman. Not wanting to scare her and make her stop. He even stopped breathing just to listen to her beautiful voice.

     Though no matter how hard he tried others always ruined it. The two who were once in the tent came out making her stop. They sat on either side of her laugh and poking at her.

     "What you doing?" Chuckled the male, "Singing to the fire?" His partner chimed in. The young woman's face burned red as she looked down at the fire, as if it would help her escape.

     "What's wrong? You lonely without a msn to please?" Grinned the man, who now placed his hand on the young girl's thigh. He slowly moved it up her eyes immediately shot up to look at him. Fear filled her face. As he messed with her his partner had walked off to the cabins.

     "No, I'm fine," she tried to move away, but he gripped her hips and yanked her on his lap.

     "Let go! Stop!" She screamed and punched at him. This caused a flashback to replay in Jason's head. 

***PAST***

     "Stop! Stop!" Screamed young Jason.

     "What's wrong? You idiot! You're ugly!" All the kids screamed as they shoved him into the water. 

***END***

     He jolted back to reality. Anger filled his mind and veins.

 

      **-Nova-**

He touched her everywhere even when she screamed for help. She hated this place. Them. She squirmed and fought but it meant nothing. He threw her to the ground and yanked her pants off. She started to cry as he reach for what was left that protected her innocence. Until silence filled the forest. Then a scream of terror. She dared to open her eyes that were filled with tears. Beside her was severed head of the man who touched her. The mouth was gapping open blood oozed out and the eyes only half way shut and his eye color slowly dimming away from a bright blue to a dull grey. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming and crying. She looked up to see a tall figure before her. His back was to her, he was board and muscular from what she could see. He was as wide as a tree from shoulder to shoulder. His shoulders heaved as if he was breathing heavy. In his right hand was a machete soaked in blood and to in front of him laid a headless body. The fire offered very little light for Nova to look around for an escape. It barely lit the monster before her. 

    As Nova slowly crawled back she heard a woman scream, somehow without making any noise the man had made his way to the cabin that Julie had ran off to. Which was right behind the tent. He held her up with such ease. His huge hand was too big for her neck so some of it over lapped to her shoulders and chest. Then her next scream was silenced as he tighten his grip with no effort and snapped her fragile neck. Her body hit the ground with a hard thud. Then everything was silent once again. 

Nova couldn't help herself other than cover her mouth and cry. This caused the monster's head to swing around and glare at her. He moved slowly but so quite for such a huge creature. He stood over her and reached down gripping her by her throat. She gasped for air and kicked her legs. His eyes bore into her throw is scratched up hockey mask. His eyes were a bright blue. He watched her as she cried, kicked, and squirmed. Her air was running out and she was soon gasping. Her lips turned purple and her body felt weak. The last thing she saw was the monster tilting his head as if in curiosity like an dog. Then darkness took her. 


	2. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova awakes where she never expected.

     Nova groaned. Her throat ached. She could feel his huge hand still wrapped around it. She shifted realizing she no longer was in the bitter coldness of the night by laying in a bed.  _Was it a dream?_ She had yet to move her eyes in fear he would be standing over her and watching. But she let one eye open at a time to find she was alone in a cabin's bedroom. The bed she laid upon was weight down with time and seemed to be slightly broken in the frame.  _How old is this camp? over 20 years old, right? That's what the stories said.._ She was not quite sure. Everything in the room itself was quiet other than her breathing and the soft crackling of the fireplace on the opposite wall of the bed that she laid on. 

     This cabin, other than the bed of course, seemed to be in great shape. Electricity still just barely but it worked. The light from the ceiling was not quite bright enough so it explains the fireplace being lit. The cabin room she was in was very neat other than some dust from over the years. Nova finally sat up to see what else was around the room. Al it had was the double bed she was on, the fireplace, a dresser against the wall left of her, a vanity, and a door on the right that must of lead to a private bathroom since the other door was next to the fire place and the window was behind the bed. So the other one must lead to the rest of the cabin if the bed was against the outer wall of this lovely cabin. 

     "Must be the head counselor's room.." Nova mumbled to herself.

     She slowly got up to walk over to the fire. As she did her bare feet met soft fur. Her gaze fell to the floor to realized she was still missing the pants that was taken from her earlier. Red flushed to her cheeks. She just sat down on the bear pelt and used it's head to cover her bare legs. She watched the fire. It was rather welcoming at the moment. 

     As she finally relaxed her tense body, it quickly returned to her panicked form when she heard a creak on a wood floor board right outside her room. The hairs on the back of her neck stood as she looked around just in case if he was there.  _No one.. you are fine Nova.._ She let out a breath and smiled to find she was fine. She knew she should worry about how she got there, _but maybe someone found her and saved her? Right? Maybe he thought he killed her but someone found her alive! or.. no she could not be a ghost.. no no.. my spirit can't be stuck in this place.. oh please don't let that be it!_

 So she quickly looked around one more time and when she turned back to the door all the color in her face drained and there he stood.. Her breathing became ragged and her heart raced. Out of instinct she scrambled back on all fours never letting her eyes leave his even when her back met the wall. She shook violently as he slowly walked over to her with graceful long strides. She nearly screamed as she ducked her face into your hands as he stood over her. 

     "Please.. Don't hurt me again.." she cried and looked up to find him curiously look at her. She did not even realize the bowl of warm soup that he held. She could only see his eyes throw the hockey mask but what she could tell was that he almost seemed offended or disappointed. He slowly kneeled down til they were eye to eye. Which he nearly had to bend all the way over while on his knees to met her gaze. Tears still streamed down her cheek as he slowly extended his arm to give her the soup. She watched the steam slowly rise from it.  _What if it's poisoned?... What if he's wanting it to burn me.._

     She just looked him over with a weary gaze. Still shaking slightly, but he slowly set the bowl in front of her bare feet and stood backing away. His look turned to sadness as he turned and left. Shutting the door, she heard the door lock. She was trapped.. she was his prisoner.. what will he do to her?..

     She looked at the soup and then at the door. She slowly stood and walked to the door putting her ear to it. Listening for any noise of movement, but none. She was alone again. He nearly killed her.. but he brought her soup.. food.. why?.. Sadly she would prefer his company than the empty silence that surrounded her now.  


	3. This Could Work...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova finally accepts her new prison and Jason soon realizes what he is feeling, but will he truly accept those wants?

She had officially been trapped in this room for a full day. She had refrained from eating, talking, using the restroom, and even just moving. She sat in the same spot from when the man first brought her a meal. He brought 3 more since then and she has not touched one. In fear of what it could contain. 

 

   But her need to use the restroom was becoming unbearable. Nova was too afraid to move, worrying that the man would hear her and finally finish what he started. Yet she couldn't hold out anymore. So slowly and steadily she stood. Trying to move as quietly as possible to the bathroom that was adjoined to the bedroom. She slipped in and shut the door. She waited a few moments for any noise yet none came. A sigh of relief left her lips as she used the restroom. It eased her pain in her stomach just a little but hunger ate at her. She wouldn't be leaving.. not unless he allowed.. so she have to eat. Or die. 

 

    After finishing relieving herself, Nova made her way to the to wash her hands. Then she glanced at the shower/tub on the wall behind her through the sink's mirror. She would wash but she had no other clothes to change into. Unless the dresser held some. She dried her hands on the small hand towel that hung next to the sink and walked to the door. She opened only for her face to met a chest. Slowly she looked up to meet the man's stare through his hockey mask. 

 

    He looked up and around in the bathroom inspecting it. To make sure nothing was missing or there was no attempt to escape through the bathroom's window. Once he was satisfied to see no such thing he looked back at her. Nova was frozen in place as he slowly lifted a hand almost brushing her cheek but he seemed to pull away at the last minute. Like he was second guessing himself, he then looked away as if embarrassed by such action. 

 

   "Ma.. may I get past?.." Nova's voice was rough. From the lack of water and sleep. 

 

   His head shot up fast in surprise to hearing her voice he slightly nodded and moved to the side allowing into the room. She found that he had laid a fresh pair of pants and a shirt on the bed. As well as a tray of food. Upon the tray was ham, bread, green beans, and water. She almost just drooled at the smell alone. She quickly moved to the bed. Taking a huge bite out of the bread and ham. Moaning at the taste. He watched head tilted as he studied her. 

 

**-Jason-**

 

   He didn't know how he felt about her. Other than the constant pull of wanting to hear her voice and smell her scent. She was beautiful but terrified by his presence. It broke his heart every time she cowarded away. He had heard her move, and the first thought was she had finally thought of an escape, when he entered the room and found her gone he feared the worst, but he heard the toilet flush and his worried subsided. He stood by the door to listen for her once she opened it and he found no attempt to run his heart was pounding with happiness. He nearly touched her. Just wanting to feel her and show how glad he was she stayed. But he stopped. Not wanting to scare her more. 

 

    It didn't take her long to find the food. He found she had not eaten the past day. Her food cold and left where he sat them. So he brought something more appetizing than soup. She seemed to enjoy it because now she was barely breathing between bites. He slightly smiled under his mask as he watched her finished. Once done she looked over the clothes that he had "borrowed" from some girls that he thought might fit her. She looked up at him and seemed to try to smile gently. 

 

    "Thank.. thank you for these.. I needed them. And I won't ask where they are from.. I don't want to know.. and thank you for the food.." she let out a shaky breath but she seemed to start to ease. "My name is Nova.. and what's yours?" She asked quietly. Jason just cocked his head at her. 

 

    "Can you speak?.." she asked and Jason shook his head, "Oh.." she responded softly. 

 

    He watched as she thought for a moment before continuing, "Will I be staying here?.." a nod. "For a long time?" Another nod. She looked down. "Okay.. well i can't remain in this room.. I'll lose my mind.." she said standing up straighter and meeting eyes with Jason. He nodded and went to the door that lead to the rest of the house. He understood. He couldn't handle staying at home all day when his mom lived. She tried to keep him from getting bullied but he couldn't handle it, so how could she? 

 

    He opened it and motioned her to walk through. She slowly moved, her bare feet echoing on the wooden floor. Her bare legs were covered in goosebumps, was it really that cold? He could never tell. She walked around seeing the house was huge. The main room had a TV and some bookshelves with couches as well. There was an upstairs that held all the games. Then a kitchen and a garage of some type. She looked around and let out a breath of relief. 

 

    "This place is so big, I feel like I can finally breathe," she smiled and went to the kitchen looking around. Then to the living room before sitting down and trying to work the TV. Jason's head tilted as he watched her turn it on. But only static appeared with the noise perched his ears. He quickly covered them groaning loudly in pain. She turned and saw him nearly knelt over and quickly turned it off. She ran over to him placing her hands over his that still covered his ears. 

 

   "I'm so sorry!.." she looked him over, "I didn't mean to hurt you," she seemed to panic out of fear. Like he would hurt her again. He didn't mean to do it last time, just rage still filled his mind when he picked her up. But he was able to snap out of it before he killed her. He felt awful so he brought her here hoping to make her better. 

 

    She was so close now, he could feel her breath slip through the holes of his mask, "Are you okay?" She asked softly looking at him. He nodded and he would move his hands but he loved feeling hers on his. She watched him carefully before slowly pulling away, he let his hands fall. 

 

    "I'll fix it later when your out, so I won't hurt your ears again," she smiled gently. He just watched her. Her green eyes so full of life looked into his blue ones. Her red lips looked soft. How would they feel? Could he make her feel special like the other teenagers do to each other? 

 

    She seemed to read his mind because her cheeks flushed as she looked away. "I need to shower and then I'll sleep, okay?" He nodded and she left him alone in the room. Could he ever do that? With his ugly face? His stupidity? No. No he couldn't she could never love him. 

 

    Jason grumbled before leaving the house making sure to lock it. He didn't want her gone. Maybe just maybe he could make it work. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love Jason! I can't wait for them to finally make it too the next level. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	4. I Know You're Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gains more trust in Nova and their feelings come to light.

   The next few weeks Jason kept his distance. One for not over doing his welcome with her as well as being kept busy by all the campers. There was more here than usual summer time. But it did not slow him one bit. He killed on right after another. Then dragged the bodies to his mother's shrine. 

 

   When Jason was not killing he would visit the house when the girl, Nova, was asleep bring her fresh food everyday. She seemed to catch on because she leave a flower on the counter. He knew that inside the connected greenhouse was flowers, so that must be where she gets them from. It always caused him to smile. He would slide the flower into his shirt pocket and wear it until the end of the day. Then he would put it by mother's shrine. They were always beautiful. 

 

   Night had finally fallen for the day and Jason needed to make his routine check up on the girl. As he quietly entered the house, he made a b-line to the kitchen. On the counter laid a white rose. He slowly petted the petals and placed it in his shirt. He was about to turn to the cold-box when a sudden voice caught him off guard.

 

   "So that's what you do with them?" She said softly walking out of the shadow of her doorway in a huge shirt that he had brought her during one of his check ups. He slowly nodded. "It looks good on you, I think white could be your color," she smiled and was standing next to him now. She looked beautiful so natural. Her cheeks rosy from sleep, her eyelashes dark and full, her eyes bright, and her beautiful red lips. His eyes always drawn to her face.

 

   He was then frozen in place when he felt her small hand adjust the flower in his pocket. Her touches were so light, he thought it was just wind. He slowly looked down to find her hand on his heart. She felt his heartbeat and smiled again. "I knew they lied.. you are truly alive.." she mumbled mostly to herself it seemed.

 

   She looked up at him again, "so.. when will you tell me your name?" He thought for a moment. Then glanced outside and then back at her. Then motioned to his clothes and then hers. "Oh! I need to change? Are we going somewhere?" A nod. "Okay," she turned and went back to her room. 

 

   In a minute or two she was back out dressed in some warmer clothes. He nodded his approval and had her follow him. He stopped at the door and looked at her. She must of caught on by how he looked at her with such trust. "I'll be good I promise." He nodded and open the door. 

 

   They only walked for about 5 minutes when they finally reached their destination. Jason knew this place well. This was his and his mother's home. He gently open the door and lead her inside. The building was old. Half of it already caved in. The other half was the living room and Jason's room that remained. He lead her to his room. Slowly he went to the head of his bed that sat in the center of the room. To the right was his dresser and to the left was a desk with a toy box. He pointed to the head board. "Jason" was edged into the wood. 

 

   "Jason.." she said softly and the way his name rolled off her tongue sparked something deep in him. All he knew was that he wanted her to say it repeatedly. She looked at him, "Jason.. it a wonderful name," she smiled. He nodded and pointed to a picture of him and his mother that sat on the desk. She slowly moved around the bed and picked up the picture in the frame gently. She wiped the film of dusk off and examined it carefully. 

 

   "Is this you? And your mother?" He nodded. "Wow, she looks like a wonderful woman," her face seemed to suddenly saddened and Jason took a step forward nearly reaching for her. He wanted her face bright and happy again. "When we were on our way to the camp, the other guys asked why it was abandoned. They said you.. you drowned. Though they didn't say a name just that a young boy drowned because the counselors were not paying attention. Then your mother, Mrs. Voorhees, killed everyone. Except one girl, and that one girl killed her in front of you.. so now you kill anyone who enters this camp. They said you were dead but came back, yet your heart beats. But your skin is not to its fully natural color.. so," she stopped and turned to look into Jason's blue eyes, "Are you dead?" Jason didn't even know how to answer that. He felt alive but some things didn't feel the same as he was a kid. So he shrugged his shoulders, "you don't know?" A slight nod. She just looked down now seeming to be thinking everything over.

 

  "I'm sorry about your mother, and what they did to you, Jason," she said softly and then looked up at him. She tried to smile it seemed but she was still too sad to do so. So Jason put his big hand gently on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She then buried her face in his chest and her arms wrapped around his middle. He was stunned for a moment not sure how to react. But she held him tightly whispering, "I'm sorry," into his chest. He then wrapped his arms slowly around her. She only held tighter when she felt him hold her. It felt right to both of them. Like it was meant to be this way. 

 

   They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments until Nova pulled away. "Thank you," she said softly. He nodded and he turned to walk them back. As they walked back she stood close to him just like she did when they first walked here. Just jumped at every sound. Her eyes always searching the woods as if there was more monsters than him. He was the only killer in these woods nor would he let anyone else touch her. They walked in pure silence like before, just admiring the quietness of night and the way the moon lit the path before them. Unlike last time, she now is walking beside Jason. Their hands lightly brushing as they journeyed back home.

 

   Once outside the house, Nova turned to Jason. Without a word she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his mask where his cheek would be underneath. He blushed under his mask. Lucky for him she wouldn't see, but he kinda wish she did. She only turned away and walked inside. It reminded him of those videos his mom allowed him to watch. Where the teenagers kissed goodbye but a little later the boy would sneak into the girl's room.  _ Does she want that? Want him to visit her in her room, would she kiss him? Would they cuddle in her bed? No.. no.. probably not.. _

 

   Jason simple locked the door and left. Not now.. maybe not ever.. The next day Jason came to see her, she on the couch. She seemed to fix the box because pictures now flashed across it. He tilted his head as he watched teenagers screaming and running from a man in a mask. Almost like him. Jason slowly stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and turned to look at him, "Oh Jason.. you scared me," she laughed softly patting his hand on her shoulder. He tilted his head and turned back to the TV. She smiled, "It's called Halloween, were this man named Michael Myers goes around killing his family," she explains more about his history and all. Jason couldn't understand why you want to kill your own family especially if you didn't have any like him. After she was done talking she turned the TV off and stood up. 

 

   Jason watched as she moved to stand in front of him, her hand rubbing the new rip in his shirt that he earned last night. She traced it and then his scar underneath. "What happened?" She mumble but then she realized he couldn't answer. "Sorry.. I'm sure one of the teenagers try to fight back, right?" He nodded. She then placed both her hands on his chest smoothing out his worn and torn shirt. He relaxed under her touch his breathing slow as he watched her.

 

**-Nova-**

 

She didn't know why she suddenly felt so attracted, but it was hard not to. He was so gentle and kind to her. _Even if she was locked in a house._ He still kept safe and warm. Not to mention the more she looked him over the more she loved his body. He was thick with muscle, how broad his shoulders are, and his chest. She just wanted to feel his breath and his heart under her hands. He must of noticed her gaze over his body because he seemed to look embarrassed again. 

 

   "Jason.. why are you so shy? You act like no one has looked at you.. well.." her mind trailed off.  _ They only looked at him in fear.. nothing more.. _ "I guess no one has looked at you the way I do.." she mumbled. His eyes then met hers. There was a brief moment were they both stop breathing. It was like the whole world slowed.  _ Don't.. don't..  _ her eyes trailed down to where on his mask his lips would lay underneath.  _ Don't you dare… _ her mind argued but her lips still met the spot gently. She slowly slipped her arms up to around his neck as she tried to kiss him as well as she could through the mask. A moment past until his arms wrapped around her middle and she felt his lips through the holes in the hockey mask. They were soft and warm, unlike the rest of him. He was kinda sloppy which was almost cute by how inexperienced he was. She was no better. Yet it felt magical and right. They kissed for what felt like nearly 5 minutes before she slowly pulled away and let her hands go back to his chest. Jason watched her curiously. 

 

   She was only silent as he watched her, not sure how to express how she feels. "Jason.. I'm sorry.. I.." she was silent by him softly pressing his finger to her lips. Then nodded patting his heart, "So you liked it?.." a nod. ,"And me?.." a brief second then another nod. 


End file.
